Previously gaskets have been die cut from various materials, have been molded from plastic material or have been molded onto or applied to work pieces or other objects for ultimate sealing thereof to a support.
Previously polyurethane incapsulated windows have been installed upon vehicle bodies. One piece window frame units have been produced in a one step reaction injection molding (RIM) process. Progress in RIM incapsulation has been rapid. The RIM process makes possible the production of automotive window gaskets that remains strong and are molded around the glass to form a sealing function.